Ahora lo entiendo
by Ann Thropp
Summary: "Un pequeño aisha se da cuenta del por qué todos se ponían tan nerviosos cuando se acercaba "aquella fecha" del último mes del año." Lo había escrito para el diario, pero no sabía que estaba tan abandonado, en fin, espero que les guste.


Todo se veía muy grande y hasta extraño para mí, claro, ¿cómo no lo sería si yo apenas era un muy pequeño acara? Todos corrían por todos lados diciendo cosas como "la estrellita del árbol", "los regalos", "la comida". Yo era muy pequeño, no lo entendía y no podía hacer más que mirarles volviéndose locos, eso me asustaba, sobre todo porque nunca veía en todo el año que el semblante tan tranquilo de mi madre cambiara así o que mi padre hablara tanto sobre el dinero como cuando se acercaba esa fecha, ¿enserio era tan importante que hacía que mi familia completa se volviera loca? Incluso mis hermanos no paraban de hablar de ello.

Sophie, mi hermana mayor, no dejaba de decir acerca de los libros que mis padres le habían prometido y que podría leer al fin. Mi hermano por su lado, sólo sabía decir lo emocionado que estaba porque le iban a regalar una pelota de goma roja. ¿Era eso entonces lo importante? ¿Por eso mis papás estaban de un lado a otro sin parar? La verdad es que no lo entendía.

Tampoco mis amigos en la escuela dejaban de hablar de eso.

-¡A mí mis papás me prometieron una nueva muñeca Usuki para navidad!- Una niña usul en medio de un montón de chicas alardeaba, mientras éstas la miraban atentas- ¡A que no adivinan cuál!

-¿Será la Usuki brujita? ¡Ésa me gusta mucho!- Una xweetok intentó adivinar mientras abrazaba fuertemente su peluche y sonreía grande

-¡Claro que no, Miki! Ésa sí la tengo- dijo con un aire ligeramente presumido, miró a las niñas que tenía a su alrededor e hizo un silencio como para dar emoción, luego se decidió a hablar- ¡me regalarán la Usuki animadora!

Tras decir esto, todas se emocionaron y decían cosas parecidas a "Qué envidia", "¡quisiera que mis padres me regalaran esa también!"; por su lado, los niños que estaban cerca y que podían oírlas pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras se quejaban de que las niñas sólo pensaban en esas "feas muñecas Usuki". Un poco más lejos del salón, había otro pequeño grupo, pero éste era de niños y niñas que miraban asombradas a algo que había en medio del círculo, era blumaroo que algo estaba jugando, entendí que todos se asombraban de lo rápido y bien que lo hacía, pero tras escuchar los comentarios del blumaroo (cosas como lo inteligente que era o lo fastidiosa que era su hermana) preferí alejarme de él.

Salí del salón porque no me gustaba mucho estar ahí más tiempo si seguirían hablando todos de lo mismo, pero para mi desgracia no es como si afuera hubiera algo diferente. Todos los maestros e incluso la directora de la escuela estaban hablando sobre ello. Unos maestros estaban decorando los salones, uno hasta me había regalado una paleta. Debido a que los maestros estaban tan ocupados, se había alargado el tiempo de recreo, por lo que no importaba si yo estaba por aquí, pero no creía que aquello estuviera bien, o tal vez era sólo que no terminaba de comprender el por qué todos eran así.

Llegué al hall de mi escuela, y ahí estaba mi maestra, una cybunny de nombre María poniendo algunos adornos para el arbolito que ponían cerca de la entrada cada año. Me acerqué a ella, tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía a quién hacérselas y era ella a quien podía recurrir ahora, me daba mucha pena acercarme, pero ella siempre nos dijo que ante cualquier situación le habláramos con confianza. Pasé saliva y le llamé, al verme sonrió y me preguntó qué sucedía y si no preferiría estar con mis amigos jugando. Negué con la cabeza y me quedé callado un momento.

-¿Alguien te hizo algo?- Me preguntó dejando lo que hacía para ponerse de rodillas frente a mí con una expresión de preocupación. Volví a negar con la cabeza.

-Es que, desde hace poco que me pregunto ¿por qué todos andan así en la escuela?- Me miró un poco extrañada y traté de explicarme mejor sobre cómo me sentía, también acerca de cómo todos estaban en mi casa, que mis hermanos no dejaban de mencionar libros y pelotas, mis compañeros sobre juegos y juguetes, que hasta mis padres y otros adultos parecían sólo pensar en eso.

-¿Sabes qué fecha está cerca, no?- Poniendo las manos en sus caderas, se quedó mirándome

-Sí, la navidad; pero nadie se pone así nunca más que para estas fechas- Me abrazó para cargarme y me miró mientras yo seguía hablando- Ni siquiera en San Valentín o halloween están así, y es de lo único que hablan mis papás y mis hermanos

-Ya veo, ¿y por qué piensas tú que hacemos todo esto?- Tenía una sonrisa que yo no pude entender tampoco, creo que incluso ahora, nada me molesta más que no entender algo

-Por navidad, aunque para eso falta mucho y pienso que están exagerando un poco

-En efecto es por la navidad, pequeño, pero ¿sabes? Es una época sumamente maravillosa, donde nosotros compartimos un día para acercarnos más que nunca a la gente que queremos, nos damos obsequios, compartimos la comida y lo mejor es que a veces vemos a esos seres queridos que no vemos durante todo el año por diversos motivos

-Pero todavía no entiendo, si el propósito nada más es estar con todos, ¿por qué corren a comprar cosas?- Me comenzaba a impacientar porque mis dudas no eran respondidas y por el contrario, sólo me causaban más intriga

-A veces la gente quiere que su comida sea tan perfecta, que sus regalos sean tan perfectos que se les escapa ese pequeño detalle, en nosotros está no pasarlo por alto, ya que es la verdadera idea de esta celebración. Puede ser que falte mucho todavía pero ellos sólo tratan de dar lo mejor de sí mismos, eso no se desprecia, por supuesto que no, pero a veces olvidan que eso no es lo más importante- Me quedé mirándola unos instantes, no podía creer que todo había sido siempre tan claro, y por supuesto, ya había entendido

-¡Eso es!- Brinqué de sus brazos para bajar al suelo- ¡Iré a decirles a mis amigos! ¡Gracias, maestra!

Pude escucharla reír y decirme un suave "de nada" pero suficientemente alto para poder escucharlo, corrí a mi salón y vi que los grupos seguían divididos así, excepto que al blumaroo lo habían dejado hablando solo.

-¡Amigos, he aprendido algo muy importante el día de hoy!- Todos me voltearon a ver con caras de sorprendidos

-¿De qué cosa hablas, Matt?- Me preguntó un bori que estaba cerca de mí

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Entré más al salón y todos me miraban, tenía tantas ganas de explicarles todo lo que ahora podía ver- Si eres el más inteligente, o tienes muchos juguetes, hasta el más caro de todos- volteaba a ver a las personas a las que me refería- ¿Eso realmente importa? Finalmente el caso de la fecha que se acerca, la fecha que esperas por los regalos, o quizás por las vacaciones para poder jugar un poco más, no es para eso, está muy lejos de ser ése su propósito, se trata de compartir con las familias, estar con ellos y ver a las personas que a veces no podemos ver, ¡pero queremos igual!

Todos se habían quedado callados, Miki se acercó a mí y me sonrió, supongo que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pensando que era así, sonreí también. El blumaroo del fondo dijo algo sobre que sí era importante eso, pero que no podía subestimar su inteligencia o algo así, creo yo. Su hermana se disculpó más tarde conmigo, y me dijo también que no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

Mis compañeros por las expresiones en sus caras parecían haberlo entendido también, y realmente, eso me había hecho más feliz que cualquier regalo bonito y empaquetado que podrían haberme dado.

¿Por qué les cuento esto ahora que soy mayor? Es una anécdota que guardo mucho de mi infancia, y creo que a partir de entonces es que comencé a sentir que las navidades y cualquier otra celebración tenían un significado para mí más grande que lo material. Siendo yo ahora mayor, esto podría sonar como una típica lección de moral que te dan tus padres o tus maestros en la escuela, y sin embargo déjame decirte algo, en tu interior sabrás si es real o no lo que estoy diciendo, porque si con mi historia te he hecho por lo menos sonreír, puedo asegurarte que es tu corazón diciendo "Sí, ahora lo entiendo".


End file.
